Azure Dragon: Crona's New Partner?
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Rewrite of an older fic, about an OC weapon named Ryuu Grimm, who, as the title suggests, might become a partner to our favorite pink haired swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

Crona was rushing through the halls of the DWMA, late for class, fretting over what will happen if he didn't get there. So caught up in his haste, he didn't notice the rather large teen staring at the school's overly complicated map, scratching his head; and crashed right into the newcomer. Both fell in a heap of limbs as Crona apologized profusely, blushing hard. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" stuttered poor Crona. He quickly disentangled his arms and scooted back.

The newcomer though, he just laughed as he sat back. "It's ok," he answered with a chuckle. "Actually, I'm looking for Professor Stein's class, but this map makes not damn sense," he said.

Crona's eyes widened slightly. "Oh that's m-m-my class. I c-c-can show you i-i-if you want."

"Sounds good to me," he replied. He jumped to his feet and offered his hand to Crona. Crona, for his part, stared awkwardly at the hand, unsure of what to do. The newcomer smirked. "You gonna get up? We're late." Crona's blush returned a thousand fold and he quickly jumped to his feet, only to trip over his robe and almost fall again. Except the newcomer caught him. "Easy there, what's your name?"

"Crona."

The newcomer gave him another smile. "Crona, nice to meet you, my name's Ryuu Grimm." He held his hand out again.

But Crona didn't shake it. Instead his left hand latched a vice like grip on his right arm as he looked away. "You're nice to me, but you don't know me. I…I don't know how to deal with that!" he muttered to himself.

Ryuu cocked his head to the side. "I'm…sorry?" he asked. Ryuu was taller than most students, with an average build. His eyes though, they were the deepest shade of azure Crona had ever seen, with hair to match. His hair was long, tied back in an intricate braid that almost reached his mid back. He wore slacks, combat boots, and a black button down with a navy vest over it. A long kamikaze coat completed the look. Slung over his shoulder was a leather messenger bag.

Crona broke out of his staring when he heard the bell. "Oh No!" he cried and ran away. Ryuu could only jog after, still confused. The pair skidded to halt in front of one of the classrooms. Crona went to open the door when he froze. Ryuu raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door then the student.

"This the room?" Ryuu asked. Crona was just shaking though.

Then Ragnarok appeared. "Where the hell are we!?" Ryuu jumped back, a barrel replacing his hand as he fell into a fighting stance, glaring at the heretic weapon.

"What the actual hell!?" demanded Ryuu.

Ragnarok turned to see Ryuu and stuck his tongue out. "What the fucks the matter!? Aint you ever seen a badass before!? I know puny Crona aint much of Meister, but I'm one of the toughest weapons ever! Speaking of dumb Crona," Ragnarok turned back to his Meister's pink hair and yanked…hard. "Where the hell are we!?"

"Ragnarok stop! I told you I don't think I can deal with being bald!" cried Crona.

"Well answer me!" snapped the demon. Ryuu just stared as the argument continued, so confused. He slowly stood up as Crona began to flail at Ragnarok, the weapon flailing back.

"Ragnarok stop! They'll hear you and I don't think I can deal with being late!"

Ragnarok snorted as he grabbed two handfuls of pink hair and gave a vicious tug. "I don't care, I'm hungry! If we're not going to that stupid class feed me!"

Ryuu just watched, dumb founded, as the two continued to argue. Until the door was thrown open, and a terrifying man covered in zigzag scars and a lab coat stuck his head out. "Ragnarok stop arguing or you'll end up on my dissection table. Crona you're late," stated Stein in his usual monotone.

Both froze at the voice. Ragnarok actually shivered for a minute then spun around. "Oh yea bolt head let's see about"

"Ragnarok Shut Up!" roared Crona as he uppercutted his weapon. Ragnarok's head snapped back, his tongue lolling to the side as the weapon disappeared back into Crona. "S-s-s-sorry Professor." After his weapon disappeared, Crona went back to clutching his arm.

Professor Stein sighed as he cranked his head bolt. "Get inside," he turned to Ryuu, cranking it again as he took the new student in. "And you are?"

"Ryuu Grimm," answered the new student. "I was told to report to you…sir."

Stein looked down at the weapon, eyes hidden by his reflective glasses, a rictus grin slowly spreading across his face. "A new student, excellent, we're having a particularly lively dissection today. So glad you could join."

Ryuu felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine, then he squared his shoulders. "Sounds interesting." Stein's grin remained in place as he pushed his chair back in to the room, rolling away. Ryuu watched as Crona shuffled inside, trying to hunch over and present as small an image as possible as he scurried towards an open seat by a blond haired girl. Said girl glanced from Crona to Ryuu, her eyes hard. Ryuu quickly jogged over to an open chair, getting his notebook out as Stein went back to his lecture.

The class passed slowly, Ryuu slowly getting sicker as Stein's dissection progressed. When the bell finally rang, it took all his willpower not to bolt out of his chair with the rest of the students. But he had to stay behind, the conversation with the Reaper repeating in his head.

 _ **The Reaper sipped his tea for a moment before sighing. "Well Ryuu, are you enjoying your time here so far?"**_

 _ **Ryuu shrugged as he stared at his tea. "Its…odd, Lord Death. And it's odd to be Ryuu…again."**_

 _ **The Reaper nodded as he drink. "Indeed, indeed. Well, since you are, and you're here, that means you'll be a student. Now you're already set up with a dormitory room correct?"**_

" _ **You mean my cell?" Ryuu couldn't help the quip, as soon as it came out, he blushed. "I mean yes, sorry Lord Death."**_

 _ **But the Reaper just laughed. "Why yes I suppose it would seem like a cell, being in the basement of the school. Still for now it's the best place for you to stay. Anyway, now that you're set up, you'll be starting school today."**_

 _ **Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "School? I…are you sure Lord Death?"**_

 _ **The Reaper nodded emphatically. "Yes oh yes. As a weapon we must eventually pair you with a Meister, one who will benefit from your particular spirit wave." Ryuu frowned at that but didn't say anything.**_

Ryuu came back to the present when he heard books drop. Professor Stein was nowhere to be seen, and a group of students had entered. And they didn't look to friendly. Ryuu looked around; the only other person in the room still was that pink haired meister, Crona. "You!" said one of the new meisters as he pointed at Ryuu. "Get out!"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, then it dawned on him what was happening. And his eyes narrowed. "And if I don't?"

The Meister smirked. "Sit there and watch, or you'll get hurt too. Either way, its time someone taught that witch bastard it aint wanted here."

Crona shivered slightly as he slowly stood up. "Please, I don't want to fight. I don't think I can deal with fighting other DWMA students right now." The Meisters spread out slowly, their weapons transforming as they circled Crona.

Ryuu slowly stood up, counting. "I wouldn't do this."

"Stay out of it!" snapped a sword meister.

Ryuu shrugged off his coat as he watched the Meisters close in. Then he launched forward, leaping over desks and landing in the front of the classroom, tackling the closest meister. A swift kick to the jaw kept the kid down. Ryuu spun, crashing a heavy handed cross into another Meister, only a thunderous bark rang out through the room. The Meister stumbled back, his chest smoking. Where Ryuu's hand had been there was now a thick black barrel. He pointed the gun at the others. "Who's next?"

There was a pregnant pause then the door to the classroom burst open. "Wahoo! I needed a fight! After all how can I prove I'm a big star without a Stage!?" demanded that blue haired ninja from before, a pair of kusurigama in his hands. Another entered, a blond haired girl with a massive scythe on her shoulder.

"Crona," she called. "Are you ok?"

Crona shuddered slightly. "T-t-t-they said they wanted to make me pay. I don't think I can deal with owing them Maka!"

Maka smiled slightly. "It's ok Crona, come over here." Ryuu slowly eased out of his fighting crouch, a wary eye on the new group of Meisters. The original group, three stars from their uniforms, backed away, they didn't seem afraid but nor were they anxious to take this new group on.

"One day Maka you won't be around to protect that witch traitor," snarled a female sword Meister.

"Maka isn't the one you need to worry about!" bellowed ninja. He was all but hopping, itching for a fight.

Crona hurried over to his friends, his bag clutched in nervous hands as he cast furtive glances at the hostile Meisters. The blond girl, Maka met him at the bottom of the stairs, keeping herself in front of Crona. "W-w-wait," said Crona. Maka paused, Crona walked over to Ryuu. "You helped me. I-I-I"

"You're welcome," interrupted Ryuu. He looked at Maka, who seemed to be studying Ryuu. The weapon nodded slightly as he turned back to the hostile Meisters. "Get out of here."

"Come on Crona," murmured Maka as she pulled her friend away.

Ryuu tensed; hands up as he prepared for what would be one hell of a fight, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "You helped Crona, means I help you. Come on," muttered the ninja. "Anyone want to test the man who's gonna surpass god!?" he shouted. No one stepped forward. "I thought so. This stage isn't fit for a big star like me."

Ryuu wasn't inclined to argue. He raced up the stairs, grabbed his stuff then ran back down. On the ground level, he backed out slowly, the ninja covering him. Whoever these Meisters were, they were obviously not people one crossed lightly. Outside the room, Ryuu noted a third member of the little group, a gun slinger with three stripes in his hair. The scythe Meister, Maka, was patting Crona down, making sure he was ok. The others had their weapons transform back to their human forms, two of the males breaking away. They were the same ninja Meister, and Maka's scythe partner. "Crona said you tried to help him, that's pretty cool of you," said the scythe. He looked…evil almost with shark like teeth, blood red eyes and white hair.

Still, Ryuu straightened his back as he met the red stare. "I don't like unfair fights."

The scythe laughed. "To be fair, if Crona had actually tried, those jackasses would have been the ones who needed help. Still, thanks. Name's Soul, Blackstar you met," he gestured to the ninja. "That's Maka, fussing over Crona, the other mother hen is Tsubaki, Blackstar's partner," a muttered hey was drowned out by Blackstar's bragging. "And finally, Death the Kid and his partners, Liz and Patty."

"Hi!" cried Patty as she waved frantically, Liz shaking her head. There was something…familiar about them. Ryuu couldn't put his finger on it.

Ryuu dipped his head slightly. "Ryuu…Ryuu Grimm."

"New student huh?" asked Soul. Ryuu nodded. "Thought so, got a partner yet?" Ryuu shook his head. "That's…odd."

"Soul!" called Maka. The weapon spun around. "Crona's spending the night with us." Soul gave Maka a thumbs up then turned back to Ryuu. "And everyone is coming over. We need to get groceries." Soul sighed as he shook his head.

"Think we're gonna have a party, if I'm reading this right," said Soul. "Care to come?"

Ryuu frowned slightly. "I don't think" he started slowly backing away.

Then Crona was there. "You…you helped me."

"Yes," replied Ryuu.

Crona struggled for a moment to speak, finally he just sort of ducked his head to the side. "Thank you…I don't think I can deal with you helping me though."

Ryuu chuckled at that. "I don't think its something you deal with. And it's no problem."

Maka came over. "Ryuu right?" The weapon nodded again. "We're having a party; you're more than welcome to come."

"As I tried to say," started Ryuu.

"Please," interrupted Crona, who's widened and he blushed profusely.

Ryuu knew he shouldn't. The smart thing would be to turn around; head back to his room in the dungeon and pretend this never happened. Instead he smiled. "Sure, I'll come." Crona gave him a small smile, then was swept away by Maka.

Soul shook his head. "Duty calls," he said with a chuckle, following his meister. Blackstar was screaming as he ran around, his weapon trying to contain him. Ryuu began to wonder just what the hell he had gotten himself into when he patted his side. With a smirk he fished out a pack of smokes as one of the new weapons, Liz, made her way over.

Liz's eyebrow rose. "You smoke?"

Ryuu nodded as he fished a cigarette out. "Want one?"

Then her meister, Kid, appeared. "No she doesn't, and please do not smoke those in my school, the smoke it leaves is damaging."

Ryuu stared down at him, then his eyes widened, almost dropping his smoke as his jaw dropped. "You're" he hissed.

Kid nodded. "I'm glad you remember me, though I'm surprised it took you so long."

Ryuu had to force himself not to snarl. "Yea well, I was different then."

Liz looked confused, then she stared hard at Ryuu and her eyes widened. "You're"

Ryuu shoved his hand over her mouth before she could finish. "Yes, let's not discuss that with a group of Meisters not a dozen feet from us," snapped the weapon.

Liz shoved him off of her. "I get it, so they fixed you huh?"

Ryuu snorted as he put his cigarette away. "Who knows? Didn't realize these were your friends. I'll be leaving."

Kid actually snickered slightly. "I doubt that would work, you said you would go to Crona, means Maka will hunt you down so you live up to your word. And she doesn't need Soul to drag you to their flat."

Ryuu paused, then sighed. "Fine." He stuck the cigarette behind his ear as he followed the others out of the school.

"My father still hasn't assigned you a partner?" asked Kid.

Ryuu shook his head. "Nope, today was my first day; probably need to meet with him to discuss why I almost shot one of his students."

Kid could only shrug. "As enigmatic as he is, I doubt he'll hold this against you." Kid cast soft eyes on Crona as he sighed again. "After all, my father believes in redemption, and Crona has earned his. So I wouldn't be too worried."

Ryuu nodded as he looked at Crona. "I'm guessing its something to do with his weapon."

"That's a story for another time," answered Kid. He picked up his pace, joining the others, leaving Ryuu behind at the rear. When they got outside, Ryuu struck up his lighter, igniting a cigarette as he watched the group.

The walk through Death City was…odd for Ryuu. He had never really thought he'd be able to wander the city…or anywhere for that matter. Yet here he was, under the laughing sun. It was nice. Ryuu got lost in thought as he wandered the city, staying a few paces behind Crona and his friends. Every now and then the pink haired meister would look back, smile softly when he saw Ryuu, then go back to listening to Maka.

Ryuu flicked away some ash as he watched the group. They were a strange bunch. Argumentative, loud and abrasive, between Maka smashing books into people's heads, Kid's random spasms and Blackstar's bragging, it was a wonder how any of them were friends. But there was an undercurrent, a thread, of friendship, loyalty…love, real and obvious to anyone who bothered to look. Ryuu had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep in the present; it reminded him so much of before. He was dragged out of his musing when Blackstar appeared in his way.

"Ryuu!" shouted the ninja. "You tried to help Crona! Can you fight!?" Ryuu cocked an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. Blackstar smirked. "Excellent! I need a new sparring partner and these wimps cant stand up to a big man like me!"

"What'd you say!?" snapped Soul.

But Blackstar wasn't listening. "So how about it!?"

Ryuu looked around and realized they had come to a park with basketball courts off to one side. It was deserted except for the students. Ryuu stubbed his cigarette and nodded. "Why not?" Blackstar's smirk almost split his face in two.

Maka tried to break it up, but Soul pulled her back. "I want to watch this," said the Scythe. Patti restrained Kid, and Tsubaki, Tsubaki just sighed as she watched.

"Twenty on the new guy," called Liz, soon enough the others were placing bets.

Ryuu shrugged off his jacket and bag, stretching his arms. Then he slipped into a boxing stance. Blackstar paced slightly in front of him. "Ready," called Tsubaki, long since used to her meister, stepped between them. "Fight!" she cried and jumped back. Blackstar flew forward, so did Ryuu. The pair crashed heavy over hand crosses into each other, forcing both of them apart. Blackstar flipped backwards, then came back in. Ryuu was slower to respond, he fell into a crouch as he tried to weather Blackstar's assault. It was not easy, the ninja meister obscenely fast and strong. Still Ryuu held on.

Then Blackstar overextended himself on a hook; Ryuu sprang up with a heavy uppercut then crashed a sidekick into the ninja's stomach, sending him flying. Blackstar's grin turned almost vicious. "Ok then! Try this, Speed Star!" Then he disappeared.

"Blackstar!" cried Tsubaki. Maka tightened her grip on Soul's hand, Kid sighed. Blackstar paid them no mind.

Ryuu though, his eyes tracked left and right, trying to follow the blurs. He spun throwing a punch. The attack passed clean through a Blackstar after image. Ryuu's eyes widened, he tried to turn, only to catch the full force of Blackstar's roundhouse to the side of his head. Ryuu stumbled back, barely able to stay on his feet. He jumped back just in time as Blackstar surged forward again.

"S-s-shouldn't we s-s-stop this?" stuttered Crona to Maka.

Maka could only shrug. "Blackstar is Blackstar. And as long as we're alone no one is in danger." Ryuu flew by them. "Well…except Ryuu I think," she finished.

"B-b-b-but Ryuu's a w-w-weapon. D-d-doesn't seem fair," countered Crona. Then it was Blackstar who flew by. And everyone turned, surprised. Ryuu looked worse for wear but he was still standing.

He spat, a snarl on his face, his eyes were brighter, almost glowing. "Come on," he growled.

Blackstar flipped back to his feet. "Wahoo!" cried the Ninja. His spirit wave crackled around his hands.

Maka sighed. "Now we break it up. Soul?"

"Right," answered the scythe as he transformed. Before either Ryuu or Blackstar could clash again Maka stepped forward, slamming her weapon down.

"Match over," she stated. Both looked up, then Blackstar kicked the ground.

"It was just getting good!" snapped the meister.

Ryuu however had to force himself out of his crouch. "It was just about over. I'm out of shape," he said as he leaned against the wall, grimacing.

Blackstar came over and slapped Ryuu on the shoulder. "Not bad for a weapon!" The slap almost pitched Ryuu forward. Blackstar raced back to Tsubaki, bragging while Tsubaki once again tried to rein her meister in.

Soul transformed, following Blackstar, Kid and the Thompson sisters going as well. Crona and Maka hurried over to Ryuu who was rolling his shoulders as he winced. "You ok?" asked Maka.

Ryuu nodded. His eyes darkened but he breathed easier. "Yea, I'm alright. Just been awhile since I've been in a fight."

Maka gave him a big grin. "You didn't do half bad, Blackstar, despite being annoying, is one of the strongest Meisters in the school."

Ryuu chuckled. "Of course he is." He winced as he moved his arm.

Maka shook her head. "Next time you won't be eager to fight. We'll get some ice on that when we get back to my place."

Ryuu nodded as he slowly shrugged on his jacket. "Sounds good."

Crona appeared next to Maka. "A-a-are you ok?"

Ryuu just smirked. "Yea, I'm fine." He stretched his arms, sighing as his spine cracked. "Better now."

Crona gave him a small smile. "Good," he and Maka walked away to catch up with the others.

Ryuu winced again as he shifted his bag. Yes this was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

5

After the party at Maka and Soul's, Ryuu had distanced himself from the group. He still didn't fully trust himself to be around people, nor did he feel all that comfortable around Kid. He tried to stay in the background, to just keep his head down and go through school. His plan worked...for about a week, then he was called to the Death Room.

Despite going to the Death Room almost every day, Ryuu always felt the same gut wrenching nerves whenever he walked through that strange strange place. It didnt help that the room was covered in graves, guillotines and crosses. Still, logically, Ryuu knew Lord Death wouldn't harm him, after all, if Lord Death wanted to kill Ryuu, he would have already. So, with secure knowledge of his not imminent demise, Ryuu squared his shoulders and walked deeper into the Death Room. As he got closer to Lord Death's sitting area, noticed a head of light pink hair. Confused, Ryuu picked up speed, Lord Death was already speaking it seemed.

"Very good, very good," said the reaper cheerfully. "Ah Ryuu, wonderful, you're here. You know Crona yes?" Crona looked positively terrified, clinging to his arm. Ryuu gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he nodded.

"Yes Lord Death, we've met."

"Splendid because I've decided you two will be partners!" exclaimed the Reaper.

"What!?" screamed both teenagers.

Crona's grip tightened so much his knuckles were white. "I've n-n-never had a partner besides R-R-Ragnarok! I dont think I can deal with this right now!"

Ryuu paused, staring at Crona for a moment then focused back on the reaper. "Yea he has a partner, and we sure as hell aint related."

The reaper waved their concerns away as he took a sip of tea. "Nonsense I think that this will work very well, very well indeed! You," he pointed at Ryuu, "need a Meister, and Crona needs a partner." Lord Death paused as he stroked his chin. "Well, besides Ragnarok, a real partner. Besides you both need to be more social and this is a perfect chance. So, have at it and do be careful!" He took another sip of tea, then looked confused when the pair were still there.. "What are you still doing here!? You have class, and you need to practice if you hope to resonant. So off with you!" A large reaper hand shooed them out.

Ryuu, confused, finally just exhaled and awkwardly scratched his head. "Yes...sir, Lord Death." He turned to Crona and awkwardly waited at the foot of the platform. Crona looked almost...catatonic as he sat there. Ryuu just looked back at the reaper, pleading with his eyes, but the immortal just took another sip of tea. Ryuu cursed under his breath then quickly ascended the stairs. "Crona, we need to go," he murmured into Crona's ear. Crona just sat there, rocking, as he whispered about how he couldn't deal with this. "Oh fuck it," muttered Ryuu. He slung his bag higher on his shoulder, grabbed Crona's bag, then stooped down and picked the pink haired meister up.

"Argh!" screamed Crona as he moved, flailing wildly, only to be deposited onto Ryuu's shoulder.

"No kicking!" snapped the weapon as he caught a spazzing foot. With a final sarcastic salute to to Lord Death, Ryuu walked out. Outside the Death Room, Ryuu struggled to maintain his grip as he wandered through the halls. Crona was gibbering almost as he struggled to deal with the situation. And then, to top it off Ragnarok appeared.

"SHUT UP!" roared the small demon as he lashed out, smashing his hands against Crona's head. "God damn it I cant sleep with you blubbering! And why the hell am I upside down!?" Ragnarok swung his small fists wildly as as he struggled to see who was carrying him and his meister. "Let go of stupid Crona or so help me!"

"It's Ryuu you obnoxious chibi demon!" barked Crona's new partner. "And you're a hell of a lot louder than Crona is so shut it!"

Ragnarok stopped flailing for a moment and stared at Ryuu. "You're that bitch who Blackstar beat up. Why the hell are you carrying Crona!?" Crona went to answer when Rangarok pounded on his head. "No one's talking to you!"

"Stop, now!" snarled Ryuu. Both Crona and Ragnarok froze at Ryuu's voice, the tone...it was different somehow.

Ragnarok smirked slightly. "Well now. That's interesting."

Ryuu forcibly calmed himself as he set Crona down. "Look the Reaper made us partners, I dont much understand it myself but he did. That means all three of us have to learn to get along, alright?"

Ragnarok crossed his arms, his obnoxiousness back in full force. "Listen ya blue eyed bitch, no one tells me what to do! No one! And Crona only listens to me so..."

He was cut off when Crona suddenly stood up. "Y-y-you're willing to work w-w-with me?"

Out of all the questions he expected, that one caught Ryuu off guard. "Yea...why wouldn't I be?"

Crona just clutched his arm tighter, his head bowed. "I...I"

Ryuu tipped the pink haired boy's head up. "Listen, I get there's a long back story to you, one that probably isn't sunshine and roses. But that don't really matter much to me. We all got baggage. However, the Reaper said we're supposed to work together, so I aim to give this a try." Crona just stared at him, wide eyed. "You in?" Despite himself, Crona found himself nodding. Ryuu gave him a small grin. "Good, now come on we got to get to class."

"Hey wait! I never said I was in you goddamn mmh!" cried Ragnarok, only to be cut off when Ryuu shoved a piece of taffy in its mouth.

"You stay quiet I'll give you more," he hissed. Ragnarok chewed on the sticky sweet and disappeared into Crona's back. Ryuu sighed. "Gonna need to stock up on sweets," he muttered.

"Y-y-you dont have to do that if you d-d-dont want to," stammered Crona. "H-h-he's loud but he's not all bad."

Ryuu spared his new Meister a glance, then snorted slightly. "We'll see, for now we need to get to class." He adjusted the two bags on his shoulder and walked off, leaving Crona to pace for a moment, before chasing after his new partner.

Crona grabbed Ryuu's arm, causing the weapon to almost spin, then went back to clutching his own limb. "C-c-could I have my bag back, I'd rather c-c-carry it myself," he asked shyly.

Ryuu cocked his head to the side, but nodded all the same. "Sure," and unslung the bag from his shoulder, handing it to Crona. The pink haired Meister clutched the bag to his chest, but he looked less nervous. "Ready for class?" Crona nodded.

As it turned out, neither were ready for class. Once they arrived Stein immediately picked them for spirit wave length training. Against Maka...and Crona wasn't allowed to use Ragnarok. It took all of Ryuu's willpower not to shoot himself. Still, amid the snickering and glares, Ryuu and Crona made their way to the center of the classroom where Soul and Maka were waiting.

Maka gave Crona an encouraging smile. "Just breathe Crona, its gonna be fine." Crona nodded slightly but he looked almost sick with worry. Maka gave him one more smile, then took a deep breath. And her face morphed to a look a pure focus. Her hand flew out, Soul smirking as he jumped in the air. As he fell he transformed into his weapon form, Maka catching the heavy scythe, whipping it around her body before planting it in the ground.

Ryuu nodded as he slipped into a crouch. "You ready partner?" Crona, despite looking ill, gave his new partner a subtle nod and held out his hand. "Here goes...something," muttered Ryuu as he closed his eyes. Light surrounded him and he shot sideways, spinning into Crona's hand. The witch meister actually stumbled back, staring down at his hand. In it he now clutched a blue and black revolver. It was a large piece, but not bulky like Liz or Patty. It had a duelist style grip, curved to a heavy revolver chamber that flowed into a pair of barrels, one with a larger bore underneath. A heavy trigger guard flowed into a folded in bayonet. Crona looked down at the gun in wonder.

"Crona, Focus!" snapped Stein. Crona looked up just in time to see Maka coming down with a massive two handed swing.

Crona jumped back, his hand snapped up and squeezed the trigger. Only...nothing happened. "Ryuu!" cried Crona as he leapt back again.

Inside the glint of the pistol's top barrel, Ryuu shrugged. _"I dont fucking know! Pull the trigger damn it!"_

"Hey, No One Yells at Crona But Me!" snapped Ragnarok as he sprouted from Crona's back. "Speaking of which, why are we fighting and I'm not actually helping!?" demanded the heretical weapon.

"Because Ryuu and Crona need to train!" cried Maka as she swept Soul around her and attacked again.

" _Watch out!"_ shouted Ryuu. Crona just raised an arm, Ragnarok disappearing inside him as Crona stopped Maka's blade. His other arm shot out with Ryuu, again futility pulling the trigger. Maka kicked the haft of her scythe up, breaking the stalemate, thrusting the scythe's blunt butt into Crona's chest, smashing him backwards.

" _Hell with this!"_ cried Ryuu, he began to glow and transformed back to his human form. A blade snapped out from under his arm, a clip point knife, the same style as his pistol form's bayonet. He charged at Maka, swinging his knife in a vicious figure eight pattern. Maka's eyes narrowed to slits as she parried with Soul, the scythes long reach and weight easily keeping the irate weapon out of distance.

Crona got up, Ragnarok in his hand. "We have to help him!"

" _Fine"_ spat the black sword. Crona took a firmer grip on the blade. Only to jump out the way as Ryuu came flying back.

Crona looked back at his new partner, then to Maka, squaring his shoulders slightly. Though he clutched his arm, Crona's soul flared around him as he prepared to fight.

"That's enough!" called Stein. "Crona Ryuu, that was a complete failure. Report to me after school," ordered the teacher. Crona let Ragnarok fade as Ryuu clambered up. Ryuu checked his jaw as he spat, noting there was a bit of blood. "Go take your seats. Can anyone tell me why Crona and Ryuu failed so miserably?"

The rest of the class passed as a verbal dissection of Ryuu and Crona's lack of synergy. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant way to spend an afternoon. By the end of class, Ryuu's right hand was all but glowing with the need to shoot someone. Crona had basically sunk into his seat, Maka and Tsubaki sheltering the poor boy as everyone spoke. Ryuu was somewhat confused when he noticed Soul and Blackstar close ranks around him as well. When the bell finally rang, Crona and Ryuu were the first ones out the door. Or...rather…tried to be. They were quickly caught and hauled back into the room by Black Star. Stein sat at his desk, cranking his head bolt as Black Star, loudly, deposited his friends.

"Gotta be quicker than that next time!" called Black Star as he left the classroom.

Stein sighed as he leaned forward on his desk, his glasses reflecting light and obscuring his eyes. "Do you both know why I said you failed the exercise?" Crona looked down and away, left hand once again resuming its vice like grip on his right arm. Ryuu just scuffed the ground as he shrugged. Stein looked from the pair. "No? Not even a clue? Shall I explain it to you, I thought the class did a rather astute breaking down your rather obvious…"

"Our wavelengths didnt resonate!" cried Crona as he looked away, his eyes tightly shut.

Ryuu glared. "If you hadn't stopped me I would have…"

"We lost because Ryuu and I c-c-couldn't resonate. O-o-our souls weren't open to each other," interrupted Crona again, still looking away.

Stein nodded slightly. "Exactly. A firearm requires a lot of synchronization, for it fires his meister's very wavelength as ammunition. If you cant resonante, Ryuu will never work in his weapon form. And," he turned to looked at Crona directly. "You will never be able to grow as a Meister, and that would be a shame." Crona slowly opened his eyes, looking at the professor. There was a softness to Stein's jade eyes, for only a moment. Then it was gone. "So, you'll practice again. And every day after school until you two can resonante."

Ryuu glanced at Crona, the pink haired Meister looked determined, ready to try. "Fuck," the weapon muttered.

Stein's eyes flicked to Ryuu. "Yes?"

"Nothing Professor, nothing at all," replied the weapon as he sighed.

"Good, so try again. This time focus on opening your souls to each other," advised Stein as he stepped back.

Ryuu slung his bag off, turning so he was looking at Crona. Crona took a deep breath and did the same. Then Crona's soul flared around him.

"Right, give me a minute," spat Ryuu, He took a deep breath then summoned his own soul, his aura flaring around Crona's. For a moment neither moved, then Crona held his hand out. Ryuu tried to take it, but the moment they touched Crona saw something. An evil yellow eye, set in a blue scaled face. It was there only for a moment, but Crona saw it all the same. Then it was gone, and he could feel Ryuu. As for Ryuu, he saw snakes...snakes everywhere when their souls connected. Both stumbled from the connection. Unconsciously Ryuu transformed, landing in Crona's grasp.

"Interesting, try pulling the trigger Crona," said Stein. Crona pointed the pistol at the far wall and pulled the trigger. The blast actually knocked Crona off his feet, sending him flying into Stein. The blast itself ripped a hole through the wall of the classroom, and into three more.

Ryuu transformed back, "Shit should have mentioned that, my gun form has two barrels, and you fired both at the same time!"

Crona looked absolutely terrified as he turned and looked at Stein. "P-p-p-professor I'm so sorry I-I-I…"

Stein shook his head as he and Crona managed to stand up. "Experimentation is a part of life. So, you can match wavelengths, now we need to work on your control. Again." Stein paused. "Well, perhaps we should head to the range first before we continue practicing."


	3. Chapter 3

**I had decided to stop this story cause i didnt really feel like it was good, and i left it alone for months. But recently my inspiration decided to kick in and I got back to writing. Thanks to my awesome Xyar for helping me get this story back on track. So, as always, reviews are love, shoutouts are always accepted and I hope everyone enjoys.**

Crona fled down a side street, head looking his shoulder as the Kishin Egg barreled into a building as it chased him. Crona skidded to a halt as he came to another corner. He brought up his pistol and fired three shots. Two went wide, but one hit the egg dead center. The monster howled in pain but kept coming. Crona took off again.

As he ran Ragnarok appeared on his back. "Stupid Crona! Stop running and fight him!"

Overhead Kid watched from his skateboard. "You know the rules Ragnarok, this is for Crona and Ryuu." Ragnarok spat as he slipped back inside. Crona dodged a thrown piece of masonry as the egg got closer. A monstrous brute who had been rampaging across several mountain towns in Washington. It called itself a Wendigo...and besides killing people it developed a taste for human flesh. This bloody thirsty beast was Crona and Ryuu's first field test after two months of practice. And...it wasn't going terribly well. Crona and Ryuu were still unsure around each other, unused to relying on each other as meister and weapon.

The fight had started off decently enough, Crona and Ryuu had worked in tandem to track down the Kishin Egg, picking up a story about a hiker who got trapped in the wilds of Washington...eventually turning on his friends after two weeks of no rescue or food. He ate them all, and in doing so gave into the madness. He transformed into a monster, its only thought to feed its ravenous hunger. They tracked it to a small town outside Seattle, near the woods that gave birth to it. Thanks to Kid and his skateboard, the students were able to clear out the town before too many civilians could be hurt. Crona and Ryuu laid out a large, bloody cow carcass to attract the Kishin Egg, leaving the bait in the center of the town.

Crona and Ryuu took a position high above the town square, a 'sniper's perch' Ryuu had called it. The pair had laid in wait for three days, eventually the Wendigo burst into the town square, sprinting towards the carcass. Crona sighted down Ryuu's barrel, aiming at the Wendigo's head. The first shot should have been all that was needed. Key phrase being should have. The first blast was powerful, but it knocked Crona backwards, onto his back. The Wendigo, head smoking from the attack, roared and charged towards the direction of the blast. Ryuu transformed back into his human form, picked up Crona and raced out of the perch.

Thus, the pair found themselves being chased through the town, the Wendigo hot on their heels. "R-r-ryuu, w-w-we need to w-w-work toget-her!" cried the meister. Ryuu went to argue when the Wendigo crashed into a nearby building, coming after the pair.

"Fuck," muttered Ryuu. "Fine!" he transformed back into his pistol form, landing in Crona's hand.

Crona spun, firing at the Kishin-Egg as it attacked the Meister. The Wendigo smashed its arm into Crona, the meister skidded back from the blow, black blood leaking out. Crona took a firmer grip on his pistol and fired again, but the blasts were small, ineffectual. The monster just snarled and charged again, slamming into the Meister. The pair slammed into each other, the Wendigo snatching the Meister and pulling him close. The Wendigo reared back and chomped down on Crona's shoulder, biting deep into the half-witch's flesh. But...this type of attack only enhanced Crona's ability. Blood flew everywhere as the monster spat out the black blood. Crona grit his teeth in pain and slapped his bloody shoulder. "Bloody Needles!" he cried. Spears of black blood impaled the Wendigo, forcing it back slightly. As Crona slumped in its grip, the Wendigo clamped down on the meister again and shook its head back and forth, almost like a dog with a chew toy. The Kishin egg flun Crona to the side, the meister crashing into a building like a rag doll. The Wendigo roared and stalked off, intent on finding better tasting victims.

Crona cried out as he hit the wall, Ragnarok appearing over his head. "I got it, I got it! Stupid reaper, stupid Crona!" shouted Ragnarok. "Hey! Useless long haired weapon, do something or I'll kick your ass myself!"

Overhead Death the Kid was struggling with not interfering. " _That thing is kicking their butts!"_ cried Patti in pistol form.

Kid folded his arms as he watched, pistols held loose in his hands. "I know, but we can't interfere."

" _But Crona is hurt!"_ shouted Liz. " _We need to get in there!"_

Kid remained planted though. "My father knows what he's doing. We have to sit and watch. And Crona is not helpless. See." Just as Kid was talking, Crona, jerkily, stood back up, hand clutching his hurt shoulder.

" _Crona stay down!"_ shouted Ryuu from his pistol barrel.

"No, Maka never stays down. We won't be defeated," replied Crona.

"He's fine!" snapped Ragnarok. "Crona is tougher than he looks and I'm here!"

Crona took a firmer grip on his pistol and looked at his partner. "We can do this."

Ryuu bit his tongue, finally giving in. " _Ok, let's go."_

Crona surged forward, hand snapping up and blasting with Ryuu. Despite his hesitancy, Ryuu couldn't help but admire how his meister was determined to win; And it showed. The blasts coming from the revolver were more powerful than before, actually staggering the creature.

Kid breathed a slight sigh of relief as he saw Crona pick himself back up. " _We always forget just how strong he can be,"_ murmured Liz.

"Still, it's not over yet," countered the reaper.

Below the Wendigo turned its full attention to the half-witch meister, surging forward. This time, the fight was more even. Crona and Ryuu worked together in tandem, their souls were opening...slightly. And with Ragnarok on defense, Kid could see the foundation for a meister unlike any ever seen before. Then Crona was smashed into another wall. Kid hissed at that shot, the foundation was there….it needed a lot of work.

Ryuu transformed back to his human form as the pair landed again. "Crona stay down!" he yelled. The Wendigo roared again as it stalked towards them. Ryuu turned, a blood thirsty glare in his eyes. "Oh I haven't forgotten about you!" he spat as he stood up.

"Ryuu, wait we're supposed to be a team!" called Crona as he struggled to his feet, black blood leaking from a dozen wounds.

"Ragnarok, heal him!" ordered Ryuu over his shoulder. He met the Wendigo's charge, gun hand out as he punched the creature with all his worth. The Kishin Egg howled in pain as it slashed Ryuu with his claws. The weapon stumbled back, bayonet coming out. He charged back into the fight.

" _Kid,"_ started Liz.

"My father said they had to defeat it, he didn't say how. Have faith Liz," said Kid, with what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

Ragnarok appeared again, forcing the blood to harden into improvised bandages. "Jeez Crona, can't you do anything right!? Where is that useless gun!?" But Crona was too busy trying to stand to answer. Despite his confidence, Ragnarok was actually a bit worried. Crona had taken a lot of damage, and was handicapped by using Ryuu. "Crona wait a damn minute. Your leg," Ragnarok trailed off as he heard Ryuu scream in agony. The Wendigo's teeth were locked into the weapon's shoulder, just like it did to Crona, clutching its victim close too it.

Ryuu struggled to turn to look at it, his arms pinned. "I'll...kill...you," his words were lost as the monster bit deeper. Despite his best efforts, Ryuu cried out in pain as the Wendigo bit harder and harder.

This time, Kid agreed with his weapons about intervening. He dipped his skateboard forward, about to unleash a barrage of shots when Crona appeared next to the Kishin Egg, Ragnarok in hand.

"Get Off!"thundered Crona as he slammed his sword into the Kishin Egg. The black sword cleaved through the Kishin Egg's arm. The monster dropped Ryuu as it howled in pain, clutching its bleeding stump. "Paul Cartier you gave into madness, losing hope and reveling in darkness. Your soul is now the egg for a Kishin, thus forfeit. As a Meister of the DWMA, it is my duty to see you destroyed, Paul...your soul is mine!" declared Crona. He threw his left arm up, black purple energy pulsing out from it. "Bloody slicer!" The attack opened a massive gash in the Wendigo's chest. Crona strode forward. "Scream Resonance, Alpha!" the piercing cry reverberated through the town as the Wendigo clutched its head from the sound attack. As it reared back, Crona charged forward, impaling it through the heart with one clean thrust. Crona withdrew Ragnarok, and, almost an afterthought, the witch-meister swung his arm out wide, decapitating the Kishin Egg. The monster fell back, a glowing red soul appearing before it.

"Gimme Gimme!" cried Ragnarok as he shifted to his chibi form. Crona slowly took the egg and handed it to Ragnarok, who ate it with relish. After loudly licking his lips, Ragnarok gave a loud burp. "Not bad, not bad at all." With another satisfied belch, the demon weapon disappeared into its meister. Crona stared at the remains of the Wendigo, clutching his hurt arm.

"Dont...know...why the...Reaper partnered you...with...me," said Ryuu as he staggered over. Crona's eyes widened as he whirled about, just in time to catch Ryuu as the weapon passed out.

Now, Kid did drop down, landing next to Crona. Crona looked up at the Reaper, tears in his eyes. "Kid," he started.

"Dont worry," replied Kid as he laid a hand on Ryuu, sending his spirit wavelength into Ryuu, stabilizing him. "He'll be ok Crona." Crona just swallowed as he clutched his shoulder. Kid realized just how damaged both teens were. "Let's get you both to the Doctor alright?" Crona didnt answer, just stared at his partner. Liz and Patti transformed back, Patti taking Crona's hand as Liz helped Kid carry Ryuu.

Ryuu came too some time later. He woke up violently, hand transformed as he sprang up. "Come on you son of a bitch!" he bellowed.

"R-r-ryuu?" came the hesitant reply. Ryuu whirled about, hair askew, as he saw Crona sitting next to him, right hand clutching his left arm. "The Wendigo is dead...we're on our way home."

Ryuu's hand transformed as he leaned back in the bed. He ran his other hand through his hair, eyes closed. "Right...right." His blue locks fell around his face, almost like a screen.

"Ryuu," started Crona, but he stopped, unsure, so he just sat back and clutched his arm tighter, looking away.

"I'm sorry Crona," muttered Ryuu. The meister looked up at his partner. "I'm so sorry."

"It's...It's ok," tried Crona.

Ryuu shook his head, face still hidden behind a screen of hair. "It's not. I could have gotten us both killed. When we get back to the DWMA, I'm gonna ask Lord Death to split us."

"Why?" asked Crona.

"I can't...I can't have a partner. And trying to force myself to have one almost killed us both," answered Ryuu.

"Well...I mean...I wasn't in any real danger," said Crona, almost embarrassed.

Ryuu chuckled slightly. "So I'm just weak...great."

"No!" cried Crona as he looked up. "I mean," he shrugged unsure what to say.

Ryuu looked up at Crona, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "It's ok Crona. Don't worry. If you don't mind, I kind want to be alone."

Crona swallowed as he tried to think of something to say. But the look Ryuu gave Crona made him stop. He finally nodded and stood up. "O-o-ok. I'll be right outside," he all but fled the room.

Ryuu laid back down, arm across his eyes. "Almost got another partner killed. Couldn't even fight a Kishin Egg on my own. I'm fucking useless."


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say so let's get into it. As always, reviews are love, shoutouts are always accepted and I hope everyone enjoys.**

Ryuu strode purposely into the Death Room, the slight tremor running up his arm betraying his confident stride. His left arm was still in a sling after the Wendigo fight, but he was, for the most part, healed up. As he walked towards the raised dais in the center of the room, Lord Death took a long sip off a tea cup then looked up, waving cheerfully to Ryuu. "Ryuu! Come in! I read Kiddo's report on the Wendigo but I always like to hear a first hand account." Ryuu waved less enthusiastically back as he ascended the dais. He took a seat opposite Lord Death, taking a deep breath. Lord Death cocked his head to the side at the silence. "Ryuu?"

"Lord Death I formally request a new partner," came the response.

Lord Death's quizzical body language faded, leaving his mask blank. "And why is that? I've heard you and Crona are really bonding."

"It's not Crona. It's me," he answered.

Lord Death took another sip of his tea. "I see."

Ryuu shut his eyes as he looked away. "Lord Death we could have died trying to fight together! He doesn't need a broken weapon like me! He and Ragnarok took apart that Kishin Egg like nothing, but we couldnt even scratch it when we worked together. Crona has a partner and sure as hell isnt me!"

Lord Death placed his tea on the table, sighing before he spoke. "I see. Your mind is made up?"

"It is," answered Ryuu.

"Mhmn. Tell me Ryuu, have you resonated with Crona?"

Ryuu went to answer when he stopped. "Once...twice I think. It's not easy."

Lord Death chuckled. "No, it certainly is not. Tell me, when you resonated did you see anything in Crona's mind? Any memories?"

Ryuu paused for a moment. "Snakes...a lot of snakes."

"And do you think he saw anything?"

Ryuu shook his head, violently. "No!"

Lord Death gave another chuckle. "Well that's the problem! You won't ever grow as a weapon if you don't trust your partner!"

Ryuu suppressed the urge to shoot Lord Death, though he couldn't stop the glare. "I was under the assumption I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about my past."

Lord Death's joking demeanor faded as he regarded the weapon. "Do you know anything about your meister's past?"

Ryuu nodded, he pulled out a thick manilla folder from his bag. "Dr. Stein passed me this." He placed it on the table, a picture of Crona on it. "The Black Swordsman. The Black Dragon. The Demon Meister. His power is...incalculable. So why would you give him me?"

Lord Death stroked his chin as he listened. "And you think he doesn't need a partner?"

Ryuu shook his head. "He needs help, that much is clear. But I can't help him."

Lord Death shook his head as he sighed. "All this because of one failed mission. I expected better of you Ryuu. I was told you and your...friends were able to resonate with just about anyone."

"That was before!" snapped Ryuu. "Before...I was me again. I can't resonate with him, not unless you want him to be saddled with more madness. And I can't do that to him."

"Did you ever think you were paired with him for a reason beyond helping him?" asked Lord Death. Ryuu went to answer but stopped. Lord Death gave a small chuckle. "Ah weapons, always thinking they are paired to help meisters, and not be helped themselves. I paired you with Crona for a reason. You need to learn how to live," said the god. "Yes you were once a demon weapon...a very dangerous one at that. But...you are no longer that man. And in this world...you might as well be a new born. Just like Crona was. Now as luck would have it, Crona was found by one of the strongest and kindest students at this school, and through her he gained a support structure that is helping him adjust to his new life. By pairing you with him you gain his support structure. And Crona, despite how he acts, is much stronger than you would think. He might actually be one of the strongest souls I've ever seen. But he needs help to blossom, just as you do. It's rather a win win if I do say so myself. Plus, by having you, Crona's role in the school will be more accepted. He will be just another Meister student with his weapon, instead of a witch's experiment." Ryuu looked away. Lord Death placed his hand on Ryuu's uninjured shoulder. "If you need a reason to stay that's it, Crona needs a partner to watch his back. And so do you. Now then," Lord Death looked down at the table, grabbing his tea. "It's almost time for class, best get on your way."

Ryuu nodded as he stood up. "Thank you Lord Death."

"Anytime," answered the Reaper as he turned back to his viewing screens. Outside Lord Death's room, Ryuu slung his bag up higher on his good shoulder and proceeded to walk through the school. As he got near Stein's class, a shadow detached itself from a wall and chased after Ryuu. Ryuu heard the steps, spinning about only to see a head of lavender hair crash into him "Ryuu!" shouted Crona as he tackled his weapon. "When I came to get you this morning you were gone! I dont think I can deal with you disappearing, especially when you're hurt!"

Ryuu pressed his good arm against the hallway wall to keep both up, his bangs falling down in front of his eyes. "Sorry Crona," he murmured as he righted the pair.

Crona, realizing he was hugging Ryuu, sprang back, blushing profusely, clutching his left arm as he looked away. "I-i-its ok. I just was worried. But you're here, so w-w-we should go to class."

Ryuu nodded he runned his shoulder and shifted his bag again. "Right, after you."

"Hey its the bitch gun!" screamed Ragnarok as he appeared.

Crona's eyes widened as he gasped. "Ragnarok! You can't say that!" Ryuu couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto his face as he watched his meister argue with the demon weapon, Ragnarok's insults barely registering. "Apologize, I don't think I can deal with you both fighting!"

Ryuu placed a hand on Crona's head, silencing his meister. "Sorry for being a pain Ragnarok. Won't happen again."

Both demon weapon and meister were stunned at the apology. Ragnarok recovered first, crossing his stubby arms and puffing out his little chest. "Fine, just don't do it again. Useless Crona is even more useless when you're hurt. So step it up!" he finished with a jab at Ryuu. Ryuu just nodded.

Crona quickly shoved Ragnarok up. "Ragnarok stop!" he ordered. "I'm sorry Ryuu."

"S'alright. Let's go to class," answered the weapon as he slung an arm over Crona's shoulder.

Crona blushed brightly. "Uuuh R-R-Ryuu?"

Ryuu looked down slightly. "Oh, sorry." He removed his arm. Crona was surprised slightly that he was sad Ryuu moved away. Still he tried to forget it as the pair made their way to class.

Class passed slowly, Stein droning on. Crona was frantically scratching down notes, as was Maka, but Ryuu couldn't focus. He was still thinking about his conversation with Lord Death. He glanced at his meister, tongue slightly out as he wrote, and smiled softly. The kid was definitely adorable, but Ryuu still couldn't figure out how he was supposed to help. As it was, Ryuu could see the cracks where Crona's own madness could leak through. How were two broken things supposed to make each other better? The Reaper was nuttier than the rest of the world put together.

"Ryuu!" snapped Stein, a scalpel imbedded itself into the wood next to Ryuu's head. Ryuu looked at the professor with a raised eyebrow. "What was I saying?" asked Stein with the hint of a smirk. Ryuu paused for a moment, then a paper was passed in front of him. Another scalpel appeared, this time in the wood between Crona and Ryuu. "Crona, no helping," stated Stein.

Ryuu shifted for a moment. "You're remarking on the use of soul resonance between coordinated attacks. Without verbal communication, Meisters can better surprise their foes while adjusting tactics on the fly if something changes."

Stein paused as he cranked his head bolt. "Yes...twenty minutes ago. Report here after school," replied the teacher as he went back to his lecture.

Ryuu sighed as he slumped down on his desk. A note slipped into his hand, and he discreetly checked it. _Sorry_ was written in a hasty scrawl. Ryuu chuckled slightly and quickly wrote his own message. _My fault, no worries_. He slowly moved the note over to Crona's desk, keeping his eyes trained on Stein as he did so. Once Crona took it, Ryuu breathed slightly easier. He settled back into his chair as Stein now talked about known special wavelengths and their uses. Ryuu tuned out again, almost falling asleep. He jerked to when the bell rings.

"Sorry you have to stay," said Crona as he gathered his stuff up.

Ryuu stretched. "It's fine. I'll see you later." Crona nodded as he was shepherded out by Maka and Tsubaki.

Soul patted Ryuu on the back as the rest followed. "Stop by after you're done here, think Maka's gonna be teaching Crona how to bake," he said as he passed Ryuu. Ryuu waved as he watched his…'friends' left. It felt odd to have friends. Once all the other students were out of the room, Stein looked up at Ryuu.

"Well?" asked the teacher.

Ryuu sighed as he stood up. "Coming sir." He ambled down to the front of the classroom, staring at the teacher.

"Crona tells me you two are still struggling to resonate," started the professor.

"Professor, did you give Crona a file like you gave me?" interrupted Ryuu.

Stein cranked his head bolt as he looked at the student. "Why?"

Ryuu pulled the thick folder out. "Cause if you did...he knows. I struggle to resonate cause I dont want to burden my partner with my past. And because my wavelength, as of yet, hasn't been controlled. It killed my first meister, before I was" he petered out, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Before you were Seiryu," finished Stein.

Ryuu's head fell as he nodded. "Before I was a monster," he whispered.

Stein pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag off of it as he examined the student in front of him. "And if I did?"

Ryuu forced himself to look up. "It clearly didn't matter to Crona. I guess it wouldn't given his past, but….I don't know. I expected to keep my past secret."

"In my experience, one's past never stays secret, and hiding it only makes it worse when it does come to light," replied Stein. He took another drag off his cigarette and turned back to the classroom. "You need to clean the room, top to bottom."

"Yes sir," answered Ryuu as he headed to the closet.

"And Ryuu," started Stein. Ryuu looked up. "Crona does know, he's waiting for you to tell him. Better do it soon." Ryuu nodded as he walked away. Stein cranked his head bolt then wheeled out the classroom, crashing on the door jam, then down the hall to Lord Death's room.

Ryuu spent almost two hours cleaning the lecture hall, lost in thought as he moved. Crona knew. He knew it all...or as much as the Reaper knew which, admittedly, was a lot. "Damn," he muttered to himself. When he finally finished, Ryuu sat back, his vest open and his button down untucked. He was tempted to strip both off, but he settled for opening the top two buttons for some air. He slung his kamikaze coat over one arm as he scooped up his bag and headed out. The school was practically deserted, the laughing sun leaning towards the west on its eventual descent. Ryuu wanted nothing more to go back his room in the bottom of the school and forgot the day existed. Instead he splashed water in his face and left the school.

The stroll through Death City was oddly...pleasant. It was one of those regained joys that caught Ryuu off guard. The weapon enjoyed watching people go about their lives, soaking up the normality of it all. Without meaning to, his feet eventually led him to Maka's apartment where he could already hear Black Star screaming. He paused just outside the building, lighting up a cigarette as he listened. The smoke helped soothe Ryuu's nerves, but as the lit stick dwindled his feet felt no lighter. When it was just a filter and ash, Ryuu flicked the smoke away and stared up at the building again.

"He's waiting for you, you know," called a voice. Ryuu turned to see Soul coming up from the other street, a grocery bag over his shoulder. Ryuu cocked an eyebrow at the bag and Soul smirked slightly. "Maka and Tsubaki are cooking, they were missing some ingredients...cool guys dont let food plans go to waste." Ryuu nodded as he shifted his bag. Soul just sort of smirked as he shook his head. "Jeez. Come on, no one's gonna bite you." With that Soul headed inside. After a moment, Ryuu followed, chuckling to himself slightly as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The party had been an interesting experience for Ryuu. Again he was taken aback by just how close this group was. He felt almost like an outsider. These teens...children really, had saved the world, fought impossible battles, and here they were laughing as one of them stuck straws in his mouth. Ryuu couldn't fathom it. And in the center was Crona. It was as if the group had decided that he needed constant attention. He hung back in a corner, observing. Until Maka of all people walked over. "So, I heard you and Crona have gotten better at resonating."

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow at the comment. "He's...he's better at it. Kid doesn't know really how not to trust."

Maka frowned slightly. "That's...you really have trouble reading people don't you?" she said with a slight chuckle.

Now it was Ryuu's turn to frown. "Not particularly no. Until I met this group at least."

Maka's grin softened slightly as she turned to the group, watching Black*Star and Soul argue about something silly, while Tsubaki tried to rein them in. Kid was chatting with Crona and Liz was making sure Patti didn't overindulge with sweets. Blair was working. Maka nodded as she looked back at Ryuu. "We are definitely an odd bunch. Still, Crona isn't that open with his feelings." Maka patted Ryuu on the arm. "He's making an effort with you. I think you owe him the same." She joined her friends, Maka-Chopping both Soul and Black*Star as the pair began to get physical in their argument. The two boys, liked sad puppies, immediately apologized, Ryuu could almost see their tails between their legs. Ryuu, despite himself, couldn't help but laugh at it all. The sound caught the others off guard for a moment as Ryuu just...laughed. Crona, pleased by the development, soon joined in, followed by everyone else.

Later that night as Crona and Ryuu left for the school, Ryuu couldn't help but notice the small grin on Crona's face. "You have nice friends."

"They're your friends to," replied the meister.

Ryuu nodded slightly as he pulled on his braid. "Still getting used to that."

Crona's smile brightened. "You will! It took me a little while to. And sometimes I still don't know how to deal with them, but they're the best." The pair slipped into a relatively comfortable silence as they walked.

Ryuu, thinking about Stein's words and the Reaper's, realized he needed to at least try to talk to Crona. If for no other reason than because the meister has been so understanding, Ryuu needed to at least try and meet him. So as the neared the school, Ryuu reached and took Crona's hand. "Ryuu?" he began to ask, when Ryuu's eyes gleamed bright blue and his soul exploded around him. Crona's own soul flared in response.

"I am...was," started Ryuu as they stood there. "Was a demon weapon. My name was Seiryu, the Azure Dragon. One of four Saintly Beasts." He had spoken in a rush, now that he was telling Crona, Ryuu was afraid if he stopped he'd lose his nerve. "We were found by a powerful meister who called himself Cao Wei, he wanted to achieve ultimate power, and thus transformed us into terrible monsters, using our abilities to empower himself. He wanted to defeat the Reaper. I did so, so many terrible things Crona. Things I'll never be forgiven for. And when I was saved, I had hoped to bury that life in a dark pit in my mind, never to be seen. But...when we resonate...I know I need to share that with you. And it scared me, scared me to death. I...that's why I was afraid to resonate. I didn't want you to see what I really was...I didn't want you to hate me," he whispered the last statement.

Crona looked confused. "How could I hate you? After everything I've done, after everything Medusa did to me. I couldn't hate you for your past. Just like Maka doesn't hate me for mine. We were both used, we were both made into something we're not," he tightened his grip on Ryuu's hand. "But Maka says we dont have to let ourselves be defined by who we were. Only by who we are now. That's what Lord Death believes too. Which is why he saved you." Ryuu nodded slightly, his eyes slightly watery. Crona looked aghast. "Oh no. Did I say something wrong? I dont think I can deal with you crying right now." Without speaking Ryuu pulled Crona into a fierce hug, burying his face in Crona's shoulder. "Uh...Ryuu?" questioned Crona.

Then Ryuu just started to laugh. "I'm ok," he said as he released Crona. He winced slightly as he realized he had crushed his meister into his bad arm, but, with everything off his chest, he felt better than he had in years. "So, uh," he started but just sort of shrugged as he realized he didn't know what to say. Crona looked away, smiling slightly.

"Are you guys Done!?" screamed Ragnarok as he erupted from Crona's back. "Reaper you two are the worst! Just SHUT UP!" bellowed the demon weapon. As he finished, Ragnarok leaned against Crona's head. "So you're a demon too?"

"Recovering," countered Ryuu.

Ragnarok snorted. "Whatever. Crona I'm hungry!"

Ryuu absently scratched his stomach. "Surprisingly, I agree with the chibi-demon. Let's get something to eat." And for the first time since the two were paired, Crona and Ryuu were honest, truly honest with each other.

The next day, before school, Crona and Ryuu practiced. When they touched, their souls once again exploded around them. But this time, when Crona saw the yellow eyes, the blue scaled snout, he chased after it. Without meaning too, he leapt into Ryuu's soul.

Crona found himself sitting up in an apartment, well furnished, comfortable. Ryuu was nowhere to be seen. "Hello?" called the Meister. "Oh I don't think I can deal with being in a stranger's home right now," he muttered as he moved deeper. That's when he also noticed he couldn't feel Ragnarok. "Oh this is really not good." His left hand latched onto his right arm as he shuffled around the place, trying to figure out what was going. That's when he heard a deep rumbling. He froze, slinking onto the ground and jamming himself into a corner. The rumbling grew louder, turning into roaring. Crona shoved his head between his arms as he curled in on himself. Then the door flew open.

"I Will Not Be Ignored!" roared whatever was making the noise.

"Shut Up!" bellowed a very familiar voice. That's when Crona saw Ryuu fly into the room, his own pistol form in his hand. He fired at the monster, blasting quicker than Crona thought possible. Then he flicked its bayonet up and charged, slicing up the monster's side. The pair fell out of the room, still fighting. Crona slowly got to his feet, carefully moving forward. He smashed door lead to a large field where Ryuu was fighting a serpentine dragon. But he wasn't winning. A flick of its tail sent Ryuu flying backwards.

"Ryuu!" cried Crona as he rushed towards his partner, skidding to a halt next to the downed weapon.

Ryuu shook his head as he looked up at Crona. "Crona? Shit he must have hit me hard if I'm seeing you, you can't be here."

"Where is here, exactly?" asked the nervous Meister.

Ryuu went to answer when The dragon charged towards them. "Later!" he shoved Crona back as the dragon tried to claw them. Ryuu rolled backwards, landing in a crouch and fired again. But the blasts seemed to bounce off the Dragon's scaled hide.

"Why do you fight boy!? You are my chosen vessel, you need my power to survive!" thundered the dragon. The blue sky over them began to fill with dark clouds, ominous clouds. "This fight is inevitable. You try, you fail, you hide away from me! You cannot hope to beat me boy!" The dragon charged again, this time, Ryuu wasn't fast enough, and it slammed him into the ground, pinning Ryuu under its claw. "Give up!"

"Ryuu!" cried Crona. He charged, without meaning too he reached out for Ragnarok. And, by the strange arcane science that made the demon meister, Ragnarok's soul was still linked to Crona's, so the black blade appeared. "Scream Resonance!" the sonic attack ripped through the glade, and the dragon, unprepared for another attack, was stunned as it was hit. Long enough for Crona to stab its leg. With a bellow of pain it reared back. But before it could attack, Ryuu's gun shot up, firing again and forcing the dragon back.

It was at this point Ragnarok's consciousness kicked in. "Where in the Hell Are We!?"

"Who Dares!?" cried the Dragon as it circled above the pair.

"Crona of the DWMA," replied the meister. Ryuu stepped next to his meister, glaring at the dragon.

"So, wanna change that sword for a gun?" asked Ryuu.

"Hell yea he does!" replied Ragnarok of all people as the little chibi demon manifested as his own person. The demon weapon actually looked human, heavily muscled with an x-shaped scar across his face, but his skin was only a dark tan, and he had a thick mane of black hair. He held his sword in front of him then grinned up at the dragon. "Oh I'm having lizard steaks tonight!" He charged at the flying dragon, slinging purple energy blasts at it.

Ryuu just shook his head as he watched. "He's an idiot."

"Ryuu," said Crona. He held out his hand. Ryuu nodded as he focused; he transformed into his pistol version, flying into Crona's hand. The gun felt...lighter than before.

' _Let's do this Crona,'_ said the weapon.

"Right!" Crona cocked the pistol, focused with all his might, and fired. Only nothing happened. "What?" Before he could figure out the problem the Dragon used its own range attack, a gout of azure flame. Both Crona and Ragnarok dodged. "Why can't I shoot it?!"

' _I don't know! Uh, it...it responds to my wavelength so it should...wait...my wavelength,'_ Ryuu petered as he realized something. ' _Can I?'_

"Ryuu!" shouted Crona as he tried to shoot again.

' _What if it kills him?'_

"RYUU!"

The weapon closed his eyes and opened his soul. Crona was hit with a wave of...calmness. As if he knew nothing could defeat him. With that, he calmly lifted Ryuu and pulled the trigger. The blast was gargantuan, both barrels firing at once. As the Dragon fought Ragnarok, it turned too late to see the blast, taking it full on the jaw. Smoke billowing from its head, it crashed into the ground.

"This isn't over Ryuu!" roared the creature as it slowly faded. "You can never escape me!"

When the dragon was gone, the sky cleared, and the field began to bloom slightly. All three teens stood there, panting. Finally Ragnarok spoke. "What the Fuck was that!?" he demanded as he rushed Ryuu.

"Ragnarok stop!" ordered Crona as he stepped between the two weapons shoving him back.

"Since when do you tell me what to do!?" barked Ragnarok.

"That was Seiryu," interrupted Ryuu. "That...that's why I've been afraid to resonate. That it might...infect all you both."

Crona took Ryuu's hand. "We have our own monsters you know. We infected Maka and Soul with our black blood. I don't...I don't think you can really stop it. But like Maka says, friends help each other. Right Ragnarok?" Crona sent a pointed look at his other weapon.

Who awkwardly scratched his head as he kicked some grass. "Whatever. What did you do to stupid Crona? He's never so bossy!"

"That's also...probably my fault," admitted Ryuu. He went to say more when the field began to shake. "Guys!?"

The next thing anyone knew, Ryuu and Crona were at the school, they weren't together, and they were both on their backs. "Crona, Crona!" shouted Maka as she shook Crona.

Ryuu shot up first. "What happened!?" The others all jumped back at the sudden movement, then Crona did it too.

"Maka?" he asked as he saw the blond meister. "Why are you in Ryuu's soul?"

Maka fell backwards onto her bottom as she chuckled slightly. "I'm not, though that explains why we found you two just...laying on the ground."

"Wait that actually happened?" replied Ryuu as he struggled to stand up, his legs asleep.

"Do either of you remember what happened?" questioned Kid.

"I do! There was a giant fucking," shouted Ragnarok, but Crona quickly jammed his hand into the weapon's mouth.

"Ragnarok you can't just tell other people's secrets!" he hissed.

Black*Star just laughed. "You guys are so weird!"

The others soon joined in, even Ryuu and Crona laughing a bit. Finally Maka stood up, brushing dirt off her skirt. "Come on, we'll be late," she said as she offered her hand to Crona. Who gratefully took and stood up, wiping his other hand off on his robe. He turned back to Ryuu, but Soul was already helping him out.

"Did you work out your stuff?" asked the scythe.

"I think so," replied Ryuu as he stretched his back. "So, class time?"

With that, the group headed inside. And Ryuu, Ryuu felt a weight lift off his shoulders.


End file.
